starnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Star MacUallis
"She is strict, and real, but loyal. And she'll do anything for you." - Night to Kevin Laird Star Reult Miriam MacUallis is the older twin sister of Night MacUallis and the ilegitimate daughter of demonologist Elinor MacUallis and werewolf senator Christian Stark. She received Elinor's Curse in 2016, which gave her access to all nine calibers of magical power. The same year, she and her sister were kidnapped by the Demon King and after escaping, Star vowed to take him down with Delilah's Curse. She was one of the winning cards in the Demon King's War in 2018 and became the senator of witches for a few months. After the war was over, she completed her bachelor's degree in magiology from Cumchat Ghloir and reprised her senatorship under Mortimer Ketterley. She is said to be the perfect descendant of the Scottish MacUallises and the Baden Starks, those who defeated Crom Cruach and those who battled the Krampus. The legends of her and her twin sister, Night, are forever remembered in Saoghail. Her pet companion is a white cat Pangur Ban. She never married and remained childless; content that the MacUallis bloodline dies with her. Physical Appearance "Women are either very beautiful and very intelligent, and I don't seem to be either." White raven of the family, Star is tall, gaunt and thin, with barely any curves and sickly white skin. Her face is long and narrow, with sharp features, she has grey eyes, inherited by her grandfather Erhardt, surrounded by thick eyelashes, so she rarely wears makeup. Her thick, healthy and black hair from the MacUallis side was long, reaching her lower back, but after John disposed of it, she wears it short and barely reaching her shoulders. She is blind in her left eye after the battle with Azrael and has a damaged cornea. She also has a Demon King's Symbol shaped scar on between her breasts. Star herself cares little for her looks, claiming it is the inside that counts. Character "I would rather be strange than broken." Star is a very simple person to understand - she is stoic, smart, calm, calculating and fiercely protective of what she believes is right. She is extremely determinated and, inside her heart, her motives are goodhearted and kind, she is modest and empathical, but her serious demeanor makes her a puzzle. She rarely looks people in the eye while talking to them, is not surprised when she actually is. She is very reserved, observant, often using people for information (for example, at first, she displayed kindness to Kevin only because of his age and extensive knowledge of PW). She is very traditional but has an instinct and inner feeling of what is right and what is wrong. Night often describes her as a mother hen. After Elinor's death, Star took over the main responsabilities, so Night could grieve and continue her childhood. Elinor often said that Star is already a parent and that Star took care of Elinor. Star is keen at cooking (actually, following the cookbooks), cleaning, she never complains at any task given to her and excels at school, because she knows being knowleageable is useful in life. She never gives up easily and at the same time, knows when something is enough. She is slightly old-fashioned, believes in chivalry, dancing, but is fierce when backing equal male-female policies. She is anti-racist. She takes great care of her piano, whom she named Madame Steinway, and plays it daily, her favourite piece is Franz Schubert's Erlkonig. Background Star was born to Elinor MacUallis in Wick Hospital, 15th August 1996, some minutes before her younger twin sister Night. They were raised by Elinor and her parents, James and Alana MacUallis. Biography Relationships Star and Night Star and Seth Star and Kevin Elinor and Star Christian and Star Star and Margaret Star and Azrael Star and John Powers and Abillities Name Meaning Star's name, although its meaning may seem obvious, is deeper and layered. Star in German is Stern, same as the word stern in English, meaning strict. In French, etoile, et toi means and you. In Slovene, zvezda, which sounds like the words zvesta, meaning loyal. And the Scottish Gaelic word for star is realta, which sounds like the English word reality, signifying Star's realistic and down-to-earth nature. Quotes * "There is ''always ''an exit." * "A star's destruction depends on her power. Too much power results in a nova or supernova or hypernova. I do not intend to go out with a bang. I do not intend to die just yet. I mustn't obtain so much power so I can keep shining on, so my light will echo for eternities in all dark corners of space and time." * "My curse became a blessing when I learned to live with it." * "Crying is a ''human ''natural response. Retribution is ''our ''natural response." Trivia *She was originally based off Mary Nightingale, but evolved into a completely different person. *Some of her characteristics are based of Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory ''and Sherlock Holmes from BBC's ''Sherlock. * In a different universe, one where Christian found out about his daughters and married Elinor, Star would have been named Miriam Stark, after her paternal great-aunt. * She does not mind eating haggis, and is not vegetarian like her twin sister. * Her flower is thistle, the national symbol of Scotland. * She shows slight signs of Asperger's Syndrome and autism. * Star's musical song is "Defying Gravity" from the musical Wicked. It fits her as it speaks of an individual who refuses to follow the rules of society. * Star is asexual, and while she believes in romantic love, she is convinced no one could put up with her so intimately, and shies away from intimate relationships. * She was originally supposed to be in a romantic relationship with Seth (early version of Teddy), and they would have three children: Charles 'Scott', Elinor 'Nora' and Ulrich. This was scrapped in favour of Star being asexual and celibate.